1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hydrophilic member which has an amphiphilic surface, that is, a surface having both hydrophilicity and hydrophobicity, and can permanently maintain this nature.
2. Background Art
A part of the present inventors has previously proposed a method for highly hydrophilifying the surface of articles by photoexcitation of a semiconductor photocatalyst (WO 96/29375 and WO 97/23572). According to this method, the surface of articles can be highly hydrophilified to a contact angle of the surface with water up to about 0.degree..
When this method is applied to, for example, transparent articles such as windshields for vehicles, door mirrors, windowpanes for buildings, eyeglass lenses, or mirrors, the surface thereof is highly hydrophilified, preventing the surface of the articles from being fogged by moisture condensate or steam or from being blurred by water droplets adhering on the surface thereof. Further, when the method is applied to buildings or articles which are disposed outdoors, oil repellent or hydrophobic dust and contaminants adhering on the hydrophilified surface are easily washed away by raindrops, thus permitting the surface to be cleaned.